1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a member for displaying a projected image and a projection system using the member for displaying a projected image.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a projected image display system, a video projected by a projector is displayed by a member for displaying a projected image. For example, in a head-up display system which is one of projection systems, a member for displaying a projected image having a function as a combiner which can simultaneously display a video to be projected and front scenery is used. In a head-up display system where windshield glass is used as such a member for displaying a projected image, a projected image is displayed by reflecting projection light on the front surface or the rear surface of glass or reflecting projection light by disposing a half mirror with a high transmittance.